forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 12: The Emblem's Safety/Supports
Spencer and Chase C Support *'Spencer': Hello father. Can we spar? *'Chase': Sure! *'Spencer': Great! *'Chase': While we do, can I ask you something? *'Spencer': What is it? *'Chase': Did it get weird with two dads? Did you just call both of us father? *'Spencer': ...No. I only had one dad growing up. DJ died before I could speak. *'Chase': Oh, right. I forgot about that. Sorry. *'Spencer': It's fine. You were a good single father, though. *'Chase': Was I really? *'Spencer': Every night you'd tell me a story before I went to bed. Some of them were fantasy and some of them were anecdotes of things that happened on the job. And then, every year on father's birthday, you would tell me a story about one of his exploits. *'Chase': Oh my god, that's so sad. *'Spencer': Yes, but it kept him in our hearts, which is what I think we needed. *'Chase': I guess you're right...Hey, Spencer? *'Spencer': Yeah? *'Chase': HEADS UP! *'Spencer': Whoa!! You could have taken my head off! *'Chase': But I didn't. Because you were prepared. Good job. Take five, kiddo. Spencer and DJ C Support *'DJ': And thrust, parry, swing. Whoops! *'Spencer': FATHER! *'DJ': Oof! Ouch, that kinda hurt. *'Spencer': Father, are you alright?! *'DJ': Hey Spencer. I'm fine, really. I just tripped over something someone carelessly left on the ground. *'Spencer': That could have ended bad! You could have impaled yourself on your own blade. *'DJ': Right. But I didn't. *'Spencer': You should really be careful next time! *'DJ': Hey hey, calm down. I'm okay, see? Everything's intact. *'Spencer': ...Sorry. I'm probably bothering you. *'DJ': No, of course you're not. You're just worried about your father. I totally understand. *'Spencer': I wasn't old enough to save you before, so I'm just...paranoid. That I'll be helpless again as you... *'DJ': Say no more. I promise to be more careful next time, alright? *'Spencer': Okay. Bella and Knifez C Support *'Knifez': I’ve been meaning to ask you something, royal of one land to leader of another. *'Bella': What is it? *'Knifez': Do you ever get worried that someday, what you’ve put your life into isn’t going to be there anymore? *'Bella': That’s an awfully deep question. Care to explain why you’re asking it? *'Knifez': I’ve just been thinking about it, that’s all. You seemed like the best person to ask about it. Green would stab me before answering. Chloe and DJ are in the same, not-quite-next-in-line boat that I am. But you, you’re approachable and an actual ruler of something. *'Bella': I guess that’s a good point. And yeah, I do get worried. Always have. *'Knifez': Why’s that? *'Bella': Because, like you’ve said, I’ve put my life into it. Tost is rogue. The people aren’t used to being led, yet I’m trying to corral them into being half as decent as our neighbors. They could rebel at any time, and I’d be left with nothing. *'Knifez': Except your head. *'Bella': You don’t think they’d kill me? *'Knifez': Nah, you’d kill them first. You and your pegasus are a scary combination. *'Bella': Thanks. *'Knifez': Don’t mention it. Sam and Signele C Support *'Signele': Can I try on your robe thing? *'Sam': Are you a tactician? *'Signele': Nope. *'Sam': That answers your question. *'Signele': No fair. *'Sam': You can’t just try on the robe. You’ve got to earn it. *'Signele': Okay, so if I fling a few spells around, do I get to wear it? *'Sam': Is that all that a tactician does? No. *'Signele': …If I fling a few spells around and tell people where to go in battle, does THAT mean I get to wear it? *'Sam': Listen, you’re trying really hard, and it’s really entertaining, but that’s not how it works. Besides, with two tacticians around, do we really need a practicing third? *'Signele': Yes! Because then I’d be your Taguel tactician and that makes me best! *'Sam': I may be mistaken, but I don’t think you can be both at once. Stick to your shapeshifting, I’ll handle my position. And my robe. Pika and Dakota C Support *'Dakota': Um, Pika? What're you doing in my tent? *'Pika': Josh lost a tome, so I'm looking for it. *'Dakota': In my tent? *'Pika': Er, I mean. You know. I figured...since you're a thief and all. *'Dakota': That I stole it? Man, I thought I said, I promised not to steal from Shepherds anymore. *'Pika': Right, but... *'Dakota': I've kept my word ever since I joined. Just because Eddie didn't doesn't mean I'm gonna steal too. *'Pika': Sorry Dakota. *'Dakota': It's alright. Hey, how about I hep you look for Josh's missing tome? *'Pika': You would do that after I accused you of stealing it? *'Dakota': Of course. I'm not heartless. Plus, this is my way of showing you that it's all water under the bridge. *'Pika': Hey, thanks! Chase and Joanne C Support *'Joanne': Hey Chase, what are you reading? *'Chase': Josh hooked me up with some really cool books as a gift and now I'm giving them a read. *'Joanne': Oh, how nice of him! Are any of them any good? *'Chase': Yeah! This one I'm reading right now is a romantic comedy. It's got some hilarious antics, sends some good messages and really enjoys leaning on the fourth wall without getting too obnoxious about it. *'Joanne': Sounds like Josh has good taste in books. *'Chase': More like encyclopedic knowledge of every book the Shepherds own. I don't know how he feels about them. *'Joanne': I see. Well, I like books, so maybe I'll check some of these out. *'Chase': Feel free. I, uh, kind of made a mess of the place. *'Joanne': Oh, what's this one? *'Chase': That one's....not very good. According to Josh, it's a book Joos wrote. *'Joanne': Oh, really? Well, he's good at tactician...in...ing, so I'm sure he's a good writer. *'Chase': Eeeeeh, you'd be surprised. *'Joanne': Well, I'm gonna read it. Might as well do something with this down time, right? *'Chase': Ha ha, you go for it. In fact, sit here with me and read it so I can see your reactions. *'Joanne': You know what? I could use some company, so thanks for the offer. Pika and Signele B Support *'Signele': I need to talk to you. About my, er, staring problem I wasn’t aware I had? *'Pika': You don’t sound too sure about that, but okay. *'Signele': Well excuse me that I had to have both of the tacticians come tell me that I needed to clear the air with you. I didn’t know it was that big of a problem. *'Pika': I didn’t tell either of the tacticians about it. I just let it go after it happened. *'Signele': …Oh. *'Pika': You are a really bad liar. *'Signele': What gave it away? Was it my nose twitching? My ears being more hang-y down-y than usual? *'Pika': Er, the part where you said you were told to talk to me, but I never told anyone about the incident? *'Signele': Right. Good catch. For a second I thought you—never mind. That was a dumb thought entirely. *'Pika': What was? *'Signele': Nothing. It’s really nothing. *'Pika': I see your nose twitching and your ears doing what you said they’d do. You’re lying again. *'Signele': Not lying. Just…not telling you what’s up. *'Pika': Got it. But if you ever decide you do want to tell me, I’ll listen. Especially if it involves why you were staring at me before. *'Signele': Yeah, it kind of does, I guess, but I’m not telling you right now. *'Pika': …I’ve never seen her look so sad before. Almost like she was going to cry… Maggie and Sarah A Support *'Sarah': I thought I told you to get away from my wyvern. *'Maggie': You did. *'Sarah': So, why are you here? *'Maggie': She asked me to come after the last battle. *'Sarah': You can stop this act whenever you’d like. I know you can’t talk to her. *'Maggie': I can too talk to her. Just not in this form. *'Sarah': So you talk to her when you’re a giant dragon? *'Maggie': Basically, yeah. And it’s awesome. *'Sarah': Huh. Not very realistic, but then again I guess you simply being a dragon isn’t either. *'Maggie': She told me you talk to her all the time about me. *'Sarah': She…w-what? *'Maggie': Said that you are always complimenting me and my fighting abilities, by putting her down about hers. Since she can’t transform and learn by being human, then use her skills as a wyvern to kill things. *'Sarah': I didn’t ever say those things. *'Maggie': A wyvern never lies to their friends. *'Sarah': You two are friends? *'Maggie': She’s at least friendly to me. Unlike her rider. *'Sarah': Well sorry for not instantly wanting to trust you, especially when you started saying you could talk to my mount! *'Maggie': Stop referring to her as that. *'Sarah': What? *'Maggie': She doesn’t like it. It makes her feel like more of a tool and less of a friend. *'Sarah': You dragons and your frie—whoa! Really? Here? You’re going to turn into your dragon form here? What’s the point? *'Maggie': …To see your reaction. There was a moment there where your face lit up at seeing me as a giant dragon. *'Sarah': Okay, so I may really like dragons. What of it? *'Maggie': You should like your wyvern as much as you like me. That’s all. *'Sarah': So…start smiling like that whenever I see her? *'Maggie': Pretty much! *'Sarah': I’ll give it a shot, I guess. If you think it’s a good idea, anyway. Julius and Kate S Support *'Kate': Hey Julius! *'Julius': Kate! Tonight's the night we've been practicing for! Are you ready to dazzle the rest of the Shepherds with our killer dance moves? *'Kate': Do you think I'm ready? *'Julius': I know you're ready. *'Kate': Then I'm ready. I think. Let's go for it. … *'Kate': Oh my god, did that really just happen? *'Julius': You bet it did! They loved us! *'Kate': They did!! I can't believe it. That was perfect and neither of us slipped up once! I didn't think I'd ever be able to do something so great! *'Julius': Well, you did, and everyone loved us. *'Kate': I owe it all to you, Julius. Thank you so much. *'Julius': Hey, it was nothing. I simply awoke the dormant dancing power that was inside you the whole time. *'Kate': Woo-hoo!! I'm still so pumped! *'Julius': Uh, no don't worry about what I just said. *'Kate': Hey, Julius. *'Julius': Yeah? *'Kate': Wanna get hitched?! *'Julius': Ah ha ha ha! You're still on a high from dancing so well. I know you don't mean it. *'Kate': Well, I am still on a high, but that's what's inspiring me to ask. I've been meaning to for a while, but this performance helped me erase all my shyness. *'Julius': Well that's good for you, but, uh... *'Kate': Come on, let's do it! *'Julius': I dunno, this is awful sudden. *'Kate': You know that's a lie. I've seen how you look at me. *'Julius': Ah! I, uh, heh... *'Kate': I don't have a ring or any fancy gifts, but we can get some! *'Julius': You know what? Let's do it. I'm down. *'Kate': Yeah! Let's dance to celebrate? *'Julius': I dunno, I feel like we might get sore if we overdo i—whoa! *'Kate': Shut up and dance with me, lover boy. Category:Supports